The Captain of the Gateway
by StarlightSkies
Summary: When Tauriel leaves in pursuit of the Orc party chasing the Dwarf company, Legolas is ready to follow right after. But when a familiar face stops him at the gates, will Legolas continue after Tauriel? Or will he reconsider the warning of a long time friend? One-shot. Part of the Legolas and Eleniel series.


**A/N: This is a one-shot, a part of the Legolas and Eleniel series. Enjoy!**

**The Captain of the Gateway**

I wasn't to follow him. My orders, my post, my wishes held no chance against the King and Prince's commands. I was to stand guard, a captain to the army made to play guardsman for the kingdom by command of the King. I couldn't have been angrier, more insulted, and more useless to the one I cared so much about. We were told to lock every door, every gate that held entrance to the very heart of what was once Greenwood. That was my charge, 'secure the gates, let no one pass'. They were words of sadness and misery as yet again the King proved to retreat into his mighty fortress. But to say such words was upon pain of death. As I closed the heavy decorated gates to lock them, Legolas stepped through with his sword dangling at his belt and his bow in hand. My mouth agape as he pushed past me without a glance. My guard called to him, yelling for him to halt. I ordered them to stop and stepped forward through the gates and called to him in my own strong voice. My men watched us, watching their prince and newly acclaimed captain exchange a heat of emotions.

"You go to her then?"

I had not meant to say it and I could not stop the words once they had left my mouth. Oft times Legolas would tell me the difficulty of my inability to filter my thoughts but now was not the occasion to be so polite. I had watched Tauriel fly through the gates earlier; though to no avail could anyone stop her. But Legolas was very dear to me, perhaps much more than just as good friend. For in truth blonde haired prince before me was never just my prince, he had been a friend and very close one for as long as I could remember. And though we spent our years apart as time flew by, we found ourselves in each other's company time and time again.

"Legolas?" I called out again as I watched his long strides slow. Legolas stopped midstride staring out into Mirkwood. I could not see his face and I wished so much that I could in that moment. My heart ached at the act of love he was showing for Tauriel. I could not help but envy and admire her to have captured young Legolas' heart for I cannot deny that for centuries I have desired only that of him. Legolas turned to me stiffly, his azure eyes blazed towards my own grey ones. His face was emotionless as it so often was. Thranduil had long taught Legolas well how to mask his emotions, how to block everyone and everything out.

"I cannot leave her alone out there." His voice was like a whisper, like a parting on the wind. I dismissed my two guards at the door, ordering them to abandon their post for a moment. As a new captain in the army, my pull was little but I had men loyal to me and of my own company, two stood watch of the gates. I took a few slow steps towards the prince, never once letting my gaze falter. I could see him tense; his strong muscles tighten with each step I took. His face was nearly pained by my advancement as if he knew he could not deny me the answers I sought. Finally I was only a few mere feet from him. I could count his breaths and hear his heartbeats just as I was sure he could hear my own.

"Your father will be angry," I answered simply. "He will think he has been betrayed." "Not by me, but by Tauriel." He answered frantically. "I cannot have him think she has abandoned us!"

"Laeg Las," I whispered a childish nickname I had for him. I pitied him. He could not see the reasons for Tauriel's departure. He could not understand. "Avo bad, ennas na laew an na nîf na fael I ui I le." Legolas shook his head hard at me. I, aside from his two older brothers, was one of few who could scratch the mask that Legolas wore amongst his people. He was always first and foremost a soldier, a protector, a model of strength. To be anything else in his mind was immediately second interest and of no consequence to him. Yet here I could see how much he cared for Tauriel. I finally understood the praises he gave her to the King were not just praises without intentions. My heart quivered with a sharp pain of loss.

I wanted to kick myself; I wanted to scream though my only option right then was to stand proud and obedient towards my superior, my friend, my prince, my love. It hurt more and more to know he would never hear those words, lest alone from me. I shook my head at him sadly and tried to smile. "You will go to your death?"

"Should I leave Tauriel to hers?"

"Laeg Las, I beg of you now." I stepped closer, placing my hands on his biceps and squeezed gently. "If you do come back alive, I fear what Thranduil will do to you both. He is not forgiving, you know this. He would sooner behead Tauriel than accept the truth that she chased a pack of Orcs to save a dwarf!"

"You lie!" Legolas growled, ripping out of my grasp. "She goes to hunt the party as they approach the edges of the borders! Do not insult her, Eleniel!"

"I do not insult her my lord, I admire her! For she follows her heart, now you must follow your own!" I cried out. My voice carried out into the open wood. We both stood facing each other, panting with raw emotions. Another slip of tongue for me, I mentally noted. "Legolas, that dwarf was stabbed by a morgul blade. He will die, and she as well for trying to save him."

"I will not let that happen. I will bring her home." He responded bitterly, glaring down at me. I do not fear those eyes nor the elf that they belonged too. I feared his death, of losing him forever before I could say what I needed to say. This moment, I felt as though I had already lost.

"Yes my prince," I whispered. I stepped close again, reaching up to his right cheek to place a soft kiss there. My right hand came to rest upon that same cheek, letting my thumb stroke it gently. My eyes held tears for I could no longer control my dam of emotions. He would not listen so I must say my goodbyes and deal with a broken heart later. "You will bring her home, or she will l you. But this decision you have made weighs heavily on my heart for you go with little chance of survival against an army unknown. Take care Laeg Las. Thranduil has lost one son to Sauron's malice let there not be two."

My hand slid gently down to rest of his forearm. Giving it a light squeeze, I gave my bow and turned abruptly back to face the gates. My strides were slow and deliberate all the while hoping he would reconsider his rash decision. But it was too much to hope for. I reached the gate finally, and with taking a delicate step inside I heard, "Im innas tol bâr, El. Taw im gwesta I le."

I whipped around to find no one there. He had gone. My heart began to cleave and the shock began to roll through my body. I felt strong tremors everywhere and my legs grow suddenly weak. In honesty, I never considered having feelings to this degree for Legolas and then again Thranduil keeps his army busy enough to forget all emotions. I made it through the gates and tried to regain composure. I straightened myself out, reminding myself that I was now in charge as the prince and the former captain had just run off on a fool's errand. I turned to my men at the gates and nodded once while giving the command, "Hol I fennas!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS AND LANGUAGES BELONG TO THE GREAT AUTHOR J.R. TOLKIEN AND HIS ESTEEMED COLLEUGES AND FOUNDATIONS. I TAKE NO CREDIT EXCEPT TO MY OWN IDEAS.**

**Translations:**

Laeg Las: Greenleaf (Legolas' nickname)

Avo bad, ennas na laew an na nîf na fael I ui I le: Don't go, there are too many for you to face with just

the two of you

Im innas tol bâr, El. Taw im gwesta I le: I will come home, El. That I swear to you.


End file.
